Next gen
by luckycats101
Summary: This is a fanfiction that is mixed with all kinds of oc's. Different storys being passed down by people who knew, the savors of life. WARNING this story has high amounts of blood/gore and interesting language to it. Its highly disturbing at certain times so BEWARE. rated T for safety. (My oc's not yours)
1. backstorys

S.N.A.P

CHAPTER 1

You might have never seen a "human hybrid" before. We sometimes look scary, sometimes were even evil. Yes we are mostly good, in a way. Let me tell you about 3 hybrids who went through life… the hard way.

Here is my story first…

Sway walked into the classroom, her first day of kindergarten. Everyone looked at her. "Class, this is sway farrow. She will be joining us for the rest of the year." The teacher said kindly. It's funny, her name is Mrs. Kindly.

Sway sat down next to this boy, he looked interesting. Not cute interesting, but… I don't know how to explain. "hi." He said in a welcoming voice. "My name is tencer."

"I'm sway."

"I know. The teacher just introduced you silly." Sway blushed when he said silly. A new friend already?

(Now luka's story!)

A woman ran through a drenched forest heading towards a mineshaft. She put her baby in it and ran, why? It was raining hard, very hard.

3 figures walked up to her. "Who is this?" One of them asked. "An intruder. Let's kill it." Said another one. "Wait! Don't! Can't you see this queen of the sea?! Are you guys blind?!" warned the last one. "What should we do? I mean, we can't just leave her there!" said the first one. "lockhead, we should leave it. She will find her way out eventually."

They walked away. Luckily, she did find her way.

(now ivory's story!)

"IVORY GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW MISSY!" someone was yelling at the imfomse little girl. She walked over. "Yes mom?" ivory put on puppy eyes so she would not get in trouble. "sigh. When will you learn?"

The next day she got in a little more trouble. And as years went by, she was one of the craziest trouble makers ever. She was laying on her bed. "I'm bored." She sighed, and sneaked out of her house, her parents were sitting on the couch. She went for a walk, thinking about her full 15 years of life.

"I'm not that much of a trouble maker…" she kicked a pebble and kept walking. After 15 minutes she decided to head back before her parents noticed. Then she heard footsteps.

"what the he…" she looked over her head and saw 2 teenage boys run after her. Ivory was running and freaking out, she heard gunshots, and felt pain in her arm, but did not stop. She came across a ware house and hid.

Ivory looked at the gash in her arm. "at least it's not a full cut." She sighed with relief. It looks like the bullet only skid her arm. Then she saw something, a tree. "what the…" the tree looked very interesting, not like anything she's seen before, And she had to touch it.

(back to meh: P)

"Just playing outside with my new friend that's all." Sway was talking to her mom on the phone. She ran back out to join her new set of friends.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "hey. What are those things on your head?" a boy asked. He looked like a 5th grader. "there lions ears…" sway answered. "a can you let go? Your making me uncomferble…" the boy laughed. "aw your cute." He put his other hand on sways belly. "hey get off me!" she pushed him. Everyone gasped.

"oh, you want to do that?" he got up and wiped the grass stains and mud off his shirt and jeans. He threw a punch at sway and knocked her over, and then he grabbed her tail and threw her over. "sway! We will get help!" her friends ran to a nearby teacher.

"teacher! Teacher! A boy is attacking our friend!" them and the teacher ran over to sway, but gasped, sway was drenched in blood, and so was the boy, laying on the ground.

(Back to luka)

12 years later, luka was roaming around the forest, she hid in nearby mines and she thought she could finally get outside. As she was exploring, there was a nearby village. "I could stop by."

Luka then heard a voice. "we have been watching you." "who… who are… who is that?!" luka was surprised as she saw 3 cats walk out of a bush and sat next to her. "what is your name princess?" "princess?! I'm no princess!" "Yes you are." The cats turned into humans. "my name is blood fur, and this is my apprentice, shrewpaw. And my brother, lockhead."

Luka was shocked. "how am I a princess? I mean, I have water powers, but does that have something to do with it?" luka asked. "you will learn later. Now we just need to take you back to our clan and…" "no. I'm not hiding anymore. I even don't know why I was hiding for my whole life!"

Luka had enough so she walked off. "man she's grumpy." Shrewpaw looked at bloodfur. "don't worry, she will join soon." Bloodfur and the rest went back to the sky.

(ivory's turn!)

Ivory woke up with a searing pain in her back. She felt weird to. "ah. How long have I been alsp…" she stopped and looked at herself, she was a mess!

Ivory had cuts and sores all over her body, her clothes were we almost ripped to shreds, and she felt like she was going crazy.

Ivory was still in the warehouse, but it looked, different. "what happened here?" ivory saw claw marks all over the place; she was also covered in blood. Her hair was about 2 feet longer then it was when she touched the tree, and her nails were very long.

Ivory got up to look around. She walked out and saw the city was like tiered up. She looked at herself again. "did, I do this?!"

(MEEEEEEE)

Sway was brought into the office. "now young girl, did you, kill, this boy?" the principle asked. Sway looked around the room, it was winter, and there were Christmas decorations all over the place.

"well?" after 30 seconds she responded. "yes, and it felt good." Sway answered with a crooked smile. Everyone was wide-eyed. "you're going to have to be, expelled from school, ok?" sway cocked her head." Oh. Yes. But not in till I kill you first." Sway lunched at a teacher and bites her in the back of the neck, killing her instantly.

Almost no one made it out alive, not even the cops.

(friend luka)

Luka had some money and bought some food, and other supplies she needed. "I wonder how far away an ocean is." She looked up to the sky. Then she felt air push by her, going forwards. "this way." She grinned and ran that way after she finished up her last piece of bread and cheese.

She ran for hours, and finally saw a source of water. "luka." She heard a familiar voice. "NO! FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT JOINING…" she stopped and saw someone else. He looked like her age. He was wearing shining armor and had a silver sword in sword stealth, but he had a ginie pig head. "um, hi. My name is GP knight. Funny name huh? Just call me GP, I'm no knight." He shook her hand

"my name is luka. I am possibly the queen/princess of the sea." She smiled. GP and she talked for hours; they had the same story to.

"my parents abandoned me in a sewer just for a piece of carrot, I hate carrots." "aw poor thing. Well you're ok now right?" "ya. Thanks for understanding." "no prob, dude." She elbowed him playfully. He got up.

"I should get going. I'm on a mission." He said. "will I see you again?" she asked. "maybe, where are you heading to?" "well, I was going to the nearest ocean." "that's 200 miles away…" "I can make it. Don't worry." GP smiled and keeled down, giving her a kiss on the hand. Luka blushed.

"may my heart and soul light your way." He promised, and then disappeared.

(last but not least, ivory!)

Ivory walked around wondering how long it's been. "I feel like I was asleep forever." She saw a calendar and gasped. She was asleep for 3 years, or was she.

Ivory looked at a sign that had a picture of a wolf, that looked a little like her. "wanted, dead or alive." She read. then she took a walk into a forest. "the forest is all burned down… did I do this?!" she screamed as a bear trap clamped her foot.

"hey you! Get out of here!" she heard someone scream in the distance." I guess I'm not welcome here…" she muttered and walked back to her house, not knowing the surprises coming next.

Me: I'M SO HAPPY I FINALLY STARTED MY SERIES! :D

Neon: ya it was delayed for too long. NOW PIZZA!

Me and the other forcers: YYYYAAAAAAYYYY!

I do not own the characters ivory and luka. (I'm so happy this came out good) there are some misspellings so, BEWARE.

Please review and give me feedback. Andddddd if ya like my series then check out my YouTube channel; lionfury12.


	2. New characters

**Chapter 2 **

(Let's start with Ivory)

Ivory walked around some more. The city seemed like an old battlefield. "What should I do now?" She muttered. She reached her home.

"What the heak!" Ivory fell to her knees. There was no one. The only things there were trashed furniture, falling walls, and scratch marks everywhere. "It seems like 'it' has been here too…"

(NEW CHARACTER! Duke.)

"Sir." An animal said. "Your kits are born." A massive tiger walked outside of his palace into the garden. There were a mother and 2 kits, the tiger smiled.

"The toms name is duke. But, her…" The tiger cocked his head. "What about, her?"

"I don't know what to name her, Claw." The She-tiger said. Claw looked into the kit's eyes. "Countess." He said. "That's what her name will be."

The servants gave Countess and Duke Weapons. Duke got a mace, and Countess got a staff. "They start training when they walk." Claw said. "We need new guards now."

(Yay another newbie! Twinkle!)

Twinkle was born 3 months ago. She had a sister named Speedy and they were the best of friends. Nothing could break apart what they had. The two wolves started their training ½ a month ago and were already good fighters, hunters, and protectors.

The mother (Who is unnamed for now.) was very proud of her pups for becoming such strong and loyal wolves. But the dad, Slash, is not proud at ALL.

"They keep screwing up on EVERYTHING! There the worst pups a wolf could ask for!" _he always use to yell at mom._ "That's because the ARE still pups and their learning! You can't just force something to be exactly how you want it! This is the most REDICTULES argument we ever had Slash!" _Mommy always yelled at him._

One day things got so out of hand, Slash told them that he couldn't take it anymore and wanted them to "PRETEND" that he wasn't their dad. That broken their hearts.

(Ivory now.)

Broken things everywhere. Glass, stuffing, water, wood, nails, and even valuable portraits! But no people. Ivory was all alone, All alone.

"Anyone?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "ANYONE HERE! I'M GOING INSANE!" tears fell from her eyes, and blood dribbled out of her mouth and nose. "I'M GOING INSANE!"

(Ummmmm… Duke?)

Duke and his sister were playing outside in the garden yard. "ROAR! I'M Y-BEAST!" Duke jumped out of the bushes with twigs and mud in his fur.

"EP!" Countess squealed as her Bigger brother chased her through-out the Garden.

"Countess! Duke!" The lady maid screeched. "What has gotten into you my dears? Your filthy, Duke! And Countess, looks like a Dumbo (Dragon) chased after you!"

Duke and Countess looked at each other. "Sorry mist. We were just having fun!" Mist sighed. "I was only mad because today is a speacle day for you two."

"What? Free ice cream day?!" Duke laughed. Mist rolled her eyes. "No. Even better." She got them cleaned up and they went to the king's courtyard.

"What's so fun about this grotesque place?" Countess stuck out her tongue. Suddenly, two cats come out of no where. One of them was brown with blue stripes and a cape. The other was yellow with white stripes, glove, and hat. "Today you will start training."

(NEW CHARACTER YAY! Robert)

Robert was a monkey. He grew up with a family of bears (That's another story.) Although his story changed very greatly. For some to think of a monkey being a famous and most talked about in a story is, well, weird?

Anyways you will love his story.

"Robert!" Called his adoptive mother, jean. "Yes mom?" "Can you tell berries its time to eat?"

Berries is Roberts's adoptive brother. They, well, were best buds. Though there was something wrong with berries when he was born.

Berries was born with sparkles stuck to his body. Once he lost all those sparkles he would die. He loses on every year, and they also come off easily soooooo ya :P.

"Berries! Where are you?" Robert called for his friend. "Right above you…" Berries shruddered in shock. He then fell flat on his friend.

"Aw dude! What was that for?! Ouche!" He threw berries off. "Anyways it time for chow so are you coming?" Berries wiped the dust off his fur. "Ya I guess…."

"Berries. What happened this time?" Shrew, the dad, asked. "Climbing practice?" Berries shrugged. *facepalm*

(I can't believe I'm saying this, Ivory's turn)

Ivory fell to the floor. Yes, she WAS going insane. All she kept saying over and over again was "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." She felt as if she were going to pass out.

"_Ivory."_ Ivory woke up to a strange voice. "W-Who is t-that?" She gulped. _"Ivory, I have been watching you."_ "You have?" _"Yesssss…"_

The voice sounded hissy and odious. Maybe she was losing sanity now? "Who ever you are please, just don't hurt me…" The voice laughed at that sentence. _"HA HA HA HA! You're a pathetic little girl and you will always be! Is there a reason not to hurt you?"_

Ivory looked around. She was surrounded by fading colors. "Who are you!" She screamed. She looked as if no fear hit her, but on the inside, fear was taking over.

_"I'm joking. I'm your protector. I was just saying that you are going insane and need to snap out of it. Besides…"_ Ivory's hand scratched her head. She gasped. _"I'm also you."_

(TWINKLE!)

Ever since they had a bad incident with their dad, they started to fail in fighting and hunting. "What has gotten into them?" Their mother asked their mentors. "I don't know." They always say. "I don't know."

One day, the alphas went into battle with another wolf pack. "Slash was shredded to skin." One of them said to the pack. The leader, Star, Held a ceremony for his life that same night.

What they do in tradition usually is they carry the body to the lake, put them on a big leaf with flowers and blessings (Which is food, pebbles, tufts of fur, etc), and send them off into the lake.

But for the strong and remembered wolves is they burn their body at midnight so their sprite will be free. (You will need to know this later.)

Speedy went, Although, Twinkle stayed. She need to get better in hunting and fighting, so she practiced on her own…

(How about we revisit me for a while?)

Sway was older now. 10 years old. She had no family (Duh because she killed them) no Friends (Killed them too…) and no one to love ( Never mind -_-)

Sway lived in a cardboard box. She didn't mind, though. She never cared for anyone she has known because they never cared for HER. Sway liked her powers, and she used them to kill.

One day, a random person walked down the street (now remember! This "person" is a VERY HIGHLY important character K?)

The person looked down at Sway, and pulled out a gun. She flung it out of his hand, only using her mind.

"Who are you?!" Sway screamed at him and held a knife to his throat. "I'm only here to find you. I'm a FBI agent and you're coming with me!" He lunched at her, but Sway was fast and cunning.

She rolled over so when he jump she could kick his stomach and land in the street. It failed.

The man was also clever and quick. When he lunched, he turned around so he can throw her over. It worked.

Sway landed belly flat on the street. Right when she was about to get up, a truck came her way. She braced for extreme pain, but nothing happened.

(Ummmmm How about Ivory :D)

_"Don't freak out, Ivory. I've been here since you were born, so you must not fear me." _Ivory had enough. "What's your name." The thing had to think a moment.

_ "I really don't have a name… You can name me."_ Ivory thought for a second. "How about, Rose?" Ivory smiled. _"Thanks for the name."_ Rose said in a somewhat happy voice. _"Do you mind if I reveled myself?"_ Rose asked. "Sure."

Ivory was surprised. Rose was beautiful. She had a long, purple braid, with sharp, Green eyes, she was slightly taller then Ivory and was warring something a women would ware if the just jumped out of the movie Aladdin.

The first thing Ivory saw was the dark, violet gem engraved in her fore-head. "So Ivory." Ivory was surprised that her voice was soft but high. "I want to help you. And if I do, your gonna have to listen to me at sometimes."

"Yes! Of course!" Ivory and Rose shook hands. And then

(Once again a disturbing scene. If you would wish not to view it, Skip this part until it's done.)

pain.

Ivory woke up with the sounds of sirens and horns ringing. She was still insane? She got up and stated running around, not knowing what to do.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed as she started to lose blood. _"Ma'am. Calm down ma'am! You're going crazy! We're right here!"_ She heard voices.

Then she saw a figure. It was Rose! "ROSE! I'M COMING! ROSE!" She started running and then slipped on her own blood.

"She's Going Insane." One of the guys said. Another one gave her a teddy bear.

"Teddy? Or Rose? Rose. Help me." She kept saying that over and over again. "She's saying weird names. Where are your parents?" At this point Ivory couldn't contain herself anymore…

"**PARENTS? WHAT PARENTS? OH THEM? THEIR DEAD! HA, I KILLED THEM. I KILLED EVERYONE! I AM THE 'KING' OF EVIL!"** She Screeched.

_"She's losing blood!" "Give her the shot."_ She then snapped back to reality, sort of. "Rose, help." She fell.

(**DISTURBING PART OVER!** Let's go Twinkle!)

Twinkle and speedy are now older. They are young alphas, omegas. "Speedy? You've been acting strange…" Twinkle has started to see strange things going on in Speedys personality.

"I have not been acting strange! What makes you say that?!" Twinkle rolled her eyes. "Change in additude. Your just being weird. Drop it now." Twinkle walked away.

"Well. THAT was rude!" Speedy called. "Never mind. She could be over reacting. SHE has been the one acting weird…"

(whoa that was quick. How about sway?)

The guy jumped in the way of the truck and IT fell over. How could he do that? Does he have powers too?

"Um thanks…" Sway got up. "You know what? I'm gonna let you go. If I find you in this city again its either jail or death got it?!" He yelled.

"I don't need people telling me what to do punk. I do what I want and I don't care about what anyone thinks!" Sway walked away.

_"What a jerk. First trys to kill me, then saves me, THEN THRETENS ME! What next? Names? Huh I wish…"_ Sway thought to herself…

**Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't been writing on my other fanfictions. This one needs more chapters and I think I'm just to lazy for this now. I'll add another chapter taomarrow… I think… ummmmm…**

**The characters that are owned by friends are Speedy and Ivory. They belong to other peeps :3**

**Also I added a weird aladin thingy to this so that belongs to Disney… ya…**

** Anyways byez :3**


End file.
